


Risky 5 Minutes

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, risky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: The Master and you take a risk while the Doctor and fam are right outside.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Risky 5 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Mod T’s fantasy from @iwouldfuckthemaster, give them a follow if you haven’t yet. They’re a great source of inspiration. I’ve been holding onto this for over a week bc I wasn’t happy with it but I finally got it a point that is good enough. It’s also a lot softer than I expected; apparently, I cannot write smut that isn’t somewhat soft.

You had always felt a bit awkward about being attracted to the Master. It felt strange to consider yourself a friend of the Doctor’s while you wanted to have sex with his enemy. Also said enemy was a criminal who could easily decide to kill you at any moment. So, not the safest crush to have. But the advantage to your poorly placed crush was that you were able to spot him no matter the disguise. You didn’t understand how it worked, just that it did. You would see him -not whatever part he was playing. The Doctor had claimed it was some form of telepathic recognition that you shouldn’t be able to do, you were only human after all. He liked to tease you that it must be your spy senses from working in MI6. Completely ignoring that all you did was office work.

So when O walked through the door to MI6 all sweet and shy smiles you knew it was an act. That he wasn’t some soft-spoken analysis with an interest in aliens. It only took you a few seconds to realize it was the Master. Not that you could tell anyone. You didn’t have any proof after all and they would ask for proof. That and no one at MI6 believed in the extraterrestrial. Which had made the times they teamed up with UNIT in the past very awkward. You should tell someone, but there was nothing you could say to convince anyone except that you just knew.

You also couldn’t tell the Doctor…

You could claim that it was because you couldn’t be sure what point of his timeline would answer all you like. You did tend to meet his different incarnations with no real or clear pattern to the encounters. One day it could be the white-haired Scott, the next the trenchcoat-wearing Doctor, and after that the overeager child-like brunette. Completely random. But you knew the true reason you couldn’t tell the Doctor was a lot simpler.

You didn’t have the Doctor’s phone number. Yeah… when you said you were friends with the Doctor it was more like acquaintances. You had traveled with him only a few times. Those few times more often than not had you running into the Master too.

So it wasn’t your attraction to the Master alone that made you just give in and go with whatever his scheme was this time. It was knowing that you didn’t have a chance of stopping him yourself and there was no one to turn to who could. UNIT was gone, as was Torchwood, no one in MI6 would believe you, and no way of contacting the Doctor. You might as well go along with it and enjoy the ride. If he didn’t kill you when he noticed you…

Somehow the two of you had gotten involved with each other. It was beyond you how it had really happened. Or even worked. Sure, you had mentioned that you weren’t going to try and stop him when he discovered you knew it was him. Still, it didn’t seem like enough of a reason for him to let you live. Perhaps the Master got a sick joy out of getting a former “pet” of the Doctor’s to choose to let him bring about humanity’s destruction.

Along with not killing you, he had decided that you and O should date each other. You knew it was to give him an excuse to keep an eye on you in the office but he was very invested in something that was a charade. He would buy you flowers, take you out on dates. It was weird. Yet you went along with it. No hesitation. Might as well enjoy him spoiling you even if it was a facade. The Master has called you cute before- when you were traveling with the Doctor. You were sure it didn’t mean anything though. There was no way he was actually interested in you, it was just a part of his scheme. It had to be. Better to be cautious and wary now than devastated later on.

The whole situation was wrong- especially since you vaguely knew about his latest plan- but you couldn’t find it in you to stop any of it. Attraction makes people overlook weird things. Like the fact that the Master wanted to destroy your entire species.

Following him to the Outback had been one of the best decisions of your life. While away from MI6 he could embrace being the Master again. It was fun, dangerous, and reckless. You also learned that the Master was more than willing to act on his attraction to you. It had not been faked like you had assumed. You had been sore -everywhere- for a week after the first day in his TARDIS. 

It was more than you had hoped for when you told him you knew who he really was. You kinda expected to die that day. So being alive and getting to have sex with the person you had been lusting over for a long time: definitely a major win for you.

However, there was a downside. It was incredibly embarrassing once the Doctor showed up. Here you were being called an old friend and you were lying to his -well now her- face. Her greatest enemy was right here in front of her face. And you were sleeping with him! You couldn’t find it in you to feel too guilty though. Being with the Master was fun- even if it might not end well. So you weren’t going to be the one to reveal the Master’s identity.

It had been strange to be in the Master’s TARDIS when it looked like a shack in the Outback. Knowing that this apparent shack could travel anywhere, anytime. It was even weirder when you were there with O instead of the Master. The one place that you couldn’t see the Master hiding who he really was, but here he was doing just that and fooling the Doctor flawlessly.

As soon as the Doctor had shown up things got chaotic. Well, even more chaotic than the Master made things by himself. You had never met the creatures the Master was working with. It made it easier to be truly surprised by everything happening. Barely any acting required. Everything that happened was still absolutely crazy even knowing part of what was going on!

It wasn’t long before the Doctor had decided to grab the rest of her “fam”. It was strange to call the group traveling with her that. It was so different from what you were used to.

After the Doctor had grabbed the rest of her “fam” from wherever they were in the world they had gone outside to talk. O had claimed that the two of you would join them soon. You raised an eyebrow at this. Why were the two of you not joining them now?

The two of you apparently, “Just had to edit the program running to analyze the readings from the creatures. Should take no more than 5 minutes.”

You knew something was up. The two of you had already done that while the Doctor was gone picking up the “fam”. Not suspicious at all.

The second the door closed behind them you hit the wall. The Master pushed his body roughly against you to keep you pinned there. You were startled and confused. What did you do to make him angry? You had played your part, they had no idea what was really going on! Wide-eyed you looked up at the Master. Your confusion remained until the Master walked his hand up your leg, under your dress. 

Oh! You smiled at the thought of his chosen name. A quickie against the wall? Consider you interested. He wasn’t mad, he was horny. He was in for a nice surprise. You had gotten dressed in a hurry since he had given you little warning that the Doctor was on their way. Throwing on a dress had been the easiest option. 

“No panties,” he said in a somewhat growly voice. “Good girl, that will make this easier.”

You didn’t fully realize the situation you were in until he was quickly unzipping his pants. You were about to have a 5-minute quickie where the Doctor and her companions could possibly hear you. Or even just walk in on the act! It was risky. It was also making you very wet.

“You seem to like this idea,” he murmured in your ear as he felt how wet you were getting. Pulling his hand away as he stated, “Perfect. Clock is ticking, we don’t have any time for foreplay. Always loved a ticking clock.”

As he said this he slammed into you with a wicked smile and no real warning. His hand covering your mouth and the yelp you made. You could taste yourself on his fingers.

“Have to be quiet pet,” he glanced at the computer screens. “The Doctor and her "fam” are just on the other side of this wall.“ The way he said “fam” told you how dumb he felt the title was.

He then gave you another smile this one promising mischief and destruction. 

"In fact, the Doctor is leaning up against the wall right where I’ve got you now.”

You could feel the heat of your blush as you thought about the Doctor being right there. So close to you being used by her enemy. Hearing any noise you dared to make. 

The Master didn’t waste any of your 5 minutes, proceeding to pound into you roughly. You brought a leg up to wrap around him, giving him better access. 

You did your best to stay quiet but a few times you couldn’t help but start to moan or whimper. Anytime you started to make noise his hand tightened on your throat, stopping you from vocalizing. It wasn’t long until you were lightheaded enough that any of your attempts to make a sound would have been as quiet as a whisper. That fact didn’t stop the Master from continuing to grip your neck tightly. It was possible you would have a light bruise the next day… Good thing that this plan of his wouldn’t last long enough for the others to have a chance to notice. Else he would blow his own cover at this rate.

As he got closer to his release you tried to bring yourself closer with your thoughts alone. Focusing on what you were feeling. Every harsh thrust, the twitch of his hand around your throat. The lightheadedness from the lack of air.

It was a rule of the Master’s that when you couldn’t ask for permission to cum that you could only cum when he did. It had come about during your first day in his TARDIS when he had gagged you. Realizing that you couldn’t beg him for your release he had come up with the rule idea. It hadn’t stopped you from trying to beg through the gag.

You really needed to cum now, while you could. You didn’t think you could handle playing your part of the innocent, unknowing companion of the Doctor while horny. At least not well enough to keep the Doctor from being suspicious of something.

Even if it was just suspicion that you and O were intimate with each other. The Doctor would ask way too many questions. She might even hyperfocus on the two of you to make sure she thought you were right for each other. The Doctor could be overbearing in that way. It would also make it harder to keep the Master’s cover.

You refocused in on the situation you were in now. No need to kill the mood by worrying about the future. The 5 minutes were almost up and anyone could walk in and see you being used by your Master. Just thinking of how close you were to the time limit made you dizzy. Or that could just be the lack of air. Probably a mix of both at this point. 

You were close and you were sure the Master was too. He had somehow picked up his pace even more, getting rougher. His nails were digging into the skin of your neck. The marks left by them would, fortunately, be hidden by your hair. Each thrust started to make you see black fuzz. The Master went over the edge. The feeling of him releasing inside of you helped almost put you over the edge, but you weren’t cumming yet. You were so close, it was frustrating. It would be so disappointing to miss this chance.

“So close aren’t you pet. I suppose I can be nice this time,” he murmured into your ear.

He brushed his hand against your clit while he was still filling you with his release. It tipped you over the edge just in time for you to still have permission to cum. You stayed silent during your release. You were not going to ruin the moment by making a sound now! With how crushed your neck felt you doubted you would have been able to anyway.

You felt something from his hand be pressed into you as he pulled out. Trapping his release inside of you. He was being generous today! Both making sure that you got to cum and that the evidence wouldn’t leak out and down your leg in front of the others. Once he pulled away from the wall you got on your knees. Licking away any remaining cum on him before he zipped up his pants.

“What a good pet you are, love. So well trained! I’ll have to keep taking good care of you,” he paused before adding on a quiet admission. “I want you to last a long time by my side.”

Your heart fluttered. This wasn’t a one-time thing to get at the Doctor. He actually wanted you around. As he said this he offered you his hand like it was normal. As if he hadn’t just admitted his affection for you beyond a quick lay and bothering the Doctor. Grabbing the hand he offered you were pulled to your feet as if you weighed nothing. You felt good, used but good. He handed you a water bottle after you were standing.

“Thank you, Master,” you whispered to him. You didn’t dare risk being overheard calling him by his name. 

He gave you a soft smile with just a pinch of mischief behind his eyes. It looked like a blend between the Master and his persona, O. It was really weird to predominantly see O in him considering how he just roughly wall fucked you.

“I take good care of my pets. Unlike the Doctor. Now, let’s rejoin the others and enjoy how clueless they are to you having just been thoroughly used by your Master.”


End file.
